Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U lit: Great Melee Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U), commonly abbreviated as Super Smash Bros. 4, SSB4, or Smash 4, is the fourth and upcoming installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS will be the very first Super Smash Bros. game on a handheld system. The Nintendo 3DS Version was released on September 13th in Japan, October 3rd in North America, and October 10th in Europe. It will be released for the Wii U on November 21st, 2014 in North America and December 6th worldwide. Fire Emblem Characters Marth Marth was confirmed to return for Super Smash Bros. 4 on November 7th, 2013. Marth's appearance differs in this game than in previous Smash games as he now appears in the redesign he received in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Marth_(Super_Smash_Bros._for_3DS_-_WiiU_Artwork).png|Marth in Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS and Wii U Ike Ike was confirmed to return for Super Smash Bros. 4 on May 22nd, 2014. Like Marth, Ike's outfit is different than it was in Brawl; instead appearing in his Hero design from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. As a new aesthetic, any of Ike's moves and taunts involving fire will be blue, matching his title as the "Hero of Blue Flames." File:460px-Ike_SSB4.png|Ike in Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS and Wii U Robin The Avatar, under their default name Robin, was confirmed on July 14th, 2014 as a newcomer for Super Smash Bros. 4 alongside Lucina. Both genders of Robin are playable and their default weapon is a Levin Sword, which is activated by using smash attacks. Alluding to the Weapon Durability mechanic in the Fire Emblem series, their Levin Sword will break after a certain amount of attacks resulting in Robin wielding a Bronze Sword until the Levin Sword regenerates. Their Special moves revolve around numerous tomes from Awakening and changes depending on the special used. Like the Levin Sword, tomes will eventually break after a certain amount of uses. File:Robin_SSB4.png|Both Robins in Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS and Wii U Lucina Lucina was confirmed on July 14th, 2014 as a newcomer for Super Smash Bros. 4 alongside Robin. Lucina is a Marth clone, sharing identical moves. She has minor differences however, such as her version of the Falchion, which delivers equal power no matter which part of the sword hits. She can also don her mask when she was disguised as Marth. File:Lucina_Smash.png|Lucina in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U Chrom Chrom was shown during the July 14th, 2014 newcomer trailer for Robin and Lucina. Chrom exists in Super Smash Bros. 4, however he is not a playable character. Instead he appears in Robin's Final Smash and even has the Critical Cut-In like in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He also makes a special cameo appearance during a Palutena's Talks conversation when Pit faces Robin on Palutena's Temple. File:SSB4 Robin Chrom.jpg|Chrom as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U Lyndis Lyndis was confirmed on April 8th, 2014 to return in ''Super Smash Bros as an Assist Trophy once more. Her assist works exactly the same as it did in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. File:LynAssistTrophyWiiU2.png Fire Emblem Stages 3DS Version *'Arena Ferox' Arena Ferox stage is featured in the 3DS version and is the only Fire Emblem stage in the game. The Stage's floor has the exact same pattern as its namesake map and the large crowd seen in the background during a battle also appear on the map. The stage starts out as a flat stage with no features. This version is also the set-up for the Omega/Final Destination version of the stage. After a few seconds, the stage will change into one of 4 different variations with special features for each. File:AF_stage_Final_Destination_ver..jpg|Omega version and starting layout of Arena Ferox. File:Ssb3d_arena.png|A complete view of one of the variation of the Arena Ferox stage layout. File:AF_stage_transition_1.jpg|A transition of the stage containing two statues hoisting a platform each File:AF_stage_transition_2.jpg|A transition of the stage containing a mechanical structure in the top-left corner File:AF_stage_transition_3.jpg|A transition of the stage containing ruined remains of various columns File:AF_stage_transition_4.jpg|A transition of the stage containing platforms hanging by chains Wii U Version *'The Colosseum' The Colosseum stage is featured in the Wii U version. It pays homage to many of the past Arena features in previous Fire Emblem titles. The stage starts off as a flat stage with no elevated platforms and characters can walk off screen. At certain times during a fight, platforms will raise from the ground creating elevated platforms to fight from. The platform heights and amount of platforms raised varies. File:640px-SSB4_Coliseum.jpg|Coliseum starting set up complete view *'Castle Siege' Castle Siege returns as a stage for the Wii U Version. It remains largely unchanged from the Brawl version. Songs 3DS Songs *'ID~Purpose' "ID~Purpose" is the theme for the final chapter of Fire Emblem: Awakening. It has been slightly shortened to play the Awakening theme and Fire Emblem theme sections once each instead of twice. It is also added to the Red Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U disk *'Fire Emblem (Melee)' "Fire Emblem (Melee) is the Melee rendition of the recruitment theme, Together, We Ride and the Fire Emblem Main Theme. *'Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1)' "Mila's Divine Protection (Celica Map 1)" is the Brawl rendition of the map theme for Celica's Departure in Fire Emblem: Gaiden. Wii U Songs *'The Devoted' The Devoted is the attack theme of the Greil Mercenaries in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Trophies The trophies in both versions in the games are different from each other. The 3DS version's trophies aside from the playable characters and Lyn, who is an Assist Trophy, are all from the most recent handheld 3DS Fire Emblem game, Fire Emblem: Awakening. The Wii U version will feature trophies from the console versions of Fire Emblem, mainly around those from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn 3DS Trophies *'Anna (Fire Emblem: Awakening)' *'Chrom' *'Cordelia' *'Gaius ' *'Ike' (Two separate trophies) * Inigo *'Lissa' *'Lon'qu' *'Lucina' (Two separate trophies) *'Lyn' *'Marth' (Two separate trophies) *'Owain ' *'Robin' (Two separate trophies) *'Tiki (Fire Emblem: Awakening)' *'Validar ' File:TikiTrophySSB4.png Wii U Trophies *'Elincia' *'Ike' (Two Separate Trophies) *'Lucina' (Two Separate Trophies) *'Marth' (Two Seperate Trophies) *'Robin' (Two Seprate Trophies) Trivia *There were supposed to be a total of 686 Trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS as indicated by the ESRB leaked videos and pictures. However in all the versions released worldwide, only 685 Trophies are present. A Tharja Trophy was seen among the Trophies sent to the ESRB and was the only one from the leak that is not present in the game, indicating that her Trophy was removed to avoid a higher rating for the game. See Also *Smash Bros. 4 on SmashWiki *The Fire Emblem universe on SmashWiki *Super Smash Bros. 4 Official Site *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Non-Fire Emblem games